Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a narrow bezel.
Discussion of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, typically includes a display panel, a data driving circuit for providing data signals to data lines of the display panel, a gate driving circuit for providing gate signals to gate lines of the display panel, and a timing controller for controlling the data driving circuit and the gate driving circuit.
In a typical LCD device, the gate driving circuit and the data driving circuit may be in an integrated circuit form and attached to the display panel in a TCP (tape carrier package) or COF (chip on film) form.
Therefore, as the number of components increases, and manufacturing processes and costs also rise due to an increase in the number of components, it may be more difficult to decrease the weight and size of the LCD device. To solve this problem, a GIP (gate in panel) type LCD device, in which the gate driving unit is formed in the display panel, has been suggested.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a display panel of a related art GIP type LCD device. As shown in FIG. 1, a display panel 10 of the related art GIP type LCD device includes a display area AA and non-display areas NAA. The non-display areas NAA are disposed at outer sides of the display area AA, for example, at left and right sides of the display area AA, respectively.
Here, pixels P defined by gate lines GL and data lines DL crossing each other are disposed in the display area AA of the display panel 10, and GIP circuits each including signal lines (not shown) and transistors (not shown) are disposed in the respective non-display areas NAA.
As part of developing lighter and thinner LCD devices for use in final products like monitors or TVs with slimmer designs, efforts have been made to narrow the bezel, which is defined as a width of a non-display area NAA. However, as stated above, in the related art GIP type LCD device, since the GIP circuits GIP each having the signal lines (not shown) and the transistors (not shown) are formed in the non-display areas NAA at left and right sides of the display area AA, respectively, there is a limitation on narrowing the bezel.